Come Find Me
by Sunshinecackle
Summary: Roxas isn't feeling like himself, but Luxord can ground what's left of him.


**Title:** Come Find Me  
**Author:** Donnie  
**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Setting:** Luxord's Room  
**Pairing:** Luxord/Roxas  
**Characters:** Luxord, Roxas  
**Genre:** Romance/Hurt/Comfort  
**Rating:** K  
**Chapters:** 1/1  
**Word Count:** 611  
**Type of Work:** One-Shot  
**Status:** Complete  
**Warnings:** Gay, Slash, Yaoi, Age Gaps, Dissociation, Roxas isn't well, Hurt/Comfort, AU - Canon Divergent  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.  
**Summary:** Roxas isn't feeling like himself, but Luxord can ground what's left of him.

**AN:** So… I haven't been right for twoish days, and I figured that writing something just might help me try to cope. I dunno, if it'll work, but writing Roxas, has been helping a little bit. I hope you guys enjoy it! I usually write them with a 16-year gap, so Roxas is 17 and Luxord is 33.

**Come Find Me******

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Roxas?"

The name seemed to stir him, if only slightly, and Roxas lifted his head just enough to be noticeable. His eyes were still vacant, and he didn't do much more to acknowledge Luxord had spoken. The elder man sighed, taking a sip of his tea, before leaning forward and placing Roxas' hand on the table, the cards face down. Much as he would have cheated with anyone else, the card game was on the back of his mind.

"It's been your turn for a while, now, darling." Luxord's voice was soft, gentle and seemed to be leading Roxas back to the task at hand. While he couldn't remember what they were playing, he did manage to look down at his hand, and the elder's thumb still rubbing slow circles into his wrist.

"I… Sorry." Some people assumed Roxas _wasn't_ sorry for spacing out. He'd do it again in five minutes and repeat the same apology, even if he meant it. His arms, eyes, and head felt heavy, he was dizzy and prickled with gooseflesh. Heat and chill battled for dominance against his skin and he didn't know which was more concerning. Any second, now, he'd end up falling over or just being cast from life in some uneventful way, he was sure of it. Perhaps his brows drew in, or he frowned more than usual because Roxas was surprised to find Luxord had moved from across the table to stand beside him.

"Come here, love," Luxord whispered softly, holding Roxas' head against his diaphragm. After a moment, Roxas turned to hug around the elder man's waist, nuzzling his stomach absently. His hands fisted in Luxord's shirt and he simply sat there, holding his breath until that seemed to escape him, too. Breathing in the seawater and cologne on the other's clothes and skin, he sighed softly and finally looked up.

"I… Don't feel like myself, today," Roxas muttered softly, and Luxord offered him a smile.

"Nobody feels like themself all the time, my dear." He offered sweetly, leaning down to kiss his forehead after brushing aside some hair with his thumb, "It's okay to feel like nothing. Sometimes that's just the roll of the dice."

Nodding, Roxas hid his face again, enjoying feeling the other's hands carding through his hair. It seemed to soothe him until he was finally able to speak.

"What do I do about it?"

"About which part, dearest?"

"About the… Empty, heavy feeling?"

Luxord tutted a little bit, softly, and carefully reached down to pull Roxas' hand from behind his back. He kissed it gently and patted it, before smiling sweetly.

"Perhaps we should lay down. I can hold you and you can sleep it off."

"What if it doesn't go away?"

"Then I'll be here, for you, lovely. I've got you, you needn't be scared. Fate herself couldn't tear me from you."

The thought of it seemed odd to Roxas, a scene playing through his head that could only lead them to drifting apart, but he didn't speak of it. Instead, he nodded and allowed himself to be scooped up from his seat, brought from the card table to the bed.

Laying down on autopilot, he scooted in closer once Luxord joined him, pulling him in until nary a breath of air remained between them. Their legs tangled together and Luxord hummed to him, petting his hair and cradling Roxas' head against his bicep. Eyes falling shut, he settled in to try and rest, at least, his eyes heavy enough to lull him into some semblance of sleep. As promised, Luxord stayed with him, even if Roxas didn't know if he slept himself.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**AN:** Sometimes things just need to be written out. Having comfort when you feel like you aren't yourself helps, even if it doesn't fix it.


End file.
